I love you even though!
by yukikyoninuluver
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally confess their love but what happens when Kagome gets buisy in her time and askes inuyasha to come along.
1. Kagome's looking good

**Ok well here is the next chapter it is mega long. I love you guys. Maybe you could review though only two people get cookieshands them out cause they reviewed well here is what u wanted another chapter. I will try and have more up but this is hard to do if I have any grammar or spelling errers tell me please I can't spell for my life. O yeah I don't own Inuyasha, Evanescence, but I own the plot and my story.**

_All Inuyasha could do is stand there dumfounded 'I WHAT! Does she think that?'_

Kagome climbed out of the well still sobbing. She ran past the Sacred Tree and stopped, it held so many memories both good and bad. Her tears slowed as she walked solemnly to her room and cried her self asleep. To Evanescence(sp?) My Immortal.

Inuyasha finally jumped out of his trance and leaped into the well he had to get to her before she did anything rash. He did love her more that she knew, why would he go fetch her every time she left? He was so scared that she would fall for another guy and decide that Inuyasha wasn't important to her anymore. He jumped onto the Sacred Tree then to the branch that lead to Kagome's window. His ears twitched (a/n: kawaii) when he heard the music, he peeked in to see Kagome asleep, with a tear stained face. His hear nearly broke at the sight, he had caused the one he loved so much pain. Inuyasha had to talk to her. Something hit him (an idea). He would go in and just watch her sleep till she woke up. (A/n: yeah right! not him) He slid her window open ever so softly so she wouldn't wake up. He picked her up, pulled the covers down, and tried to lay her down, but he couldn't he didn't want to. So he sat down on the bed and held her in his arm pulling the cover over her as she slept. He marveled at her beauty all night till he eventually fell asleep hours later; she slept so calmly. 'Kagome how could you doubt that I loved you? My dear sweet Kagome. WAIT did I just say MY KAGOME!' his expression softened 'yeah mine'

"Inuyasha" Kagome muttered in her sleep

Inuyasha wiped a hair from in front of her eyes. "I'm here Kagome I won't leave you I promise."

It was 12:00pm and Kagome woke up in a slightly better mood. As her eyes came into focus all she saw was red it took a minute to register who it was. She saw a sleeping hanyo with his strong arms holding her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked and scrambled off of his lap.

Inuyasha jumped up from her bed, took out his tetseiga and was ready to fight OO. After a minute he calmed down and put his sword away.

-- "May I ask why the hell you screamed in my ears they are still ringing?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Kikyo? You love her." Kagome said spitefully as she walked out the door.

"Let me prove I love you anything to make you believe I love you." Inuyasha pleaded with her with his life.

"Inuyasha I love you. I…I... Don't know." Kagome stammered out she did love him but she knew he didn't love her REALLY she wanted to believe him; honestly she did.(A/N: believe me I am the author lol)

"You will end up going back to her and forgetting I exist." She started to cry again

"Kagome never I wouldn't not even if she crawled to me…never." (AN: I stole that line from a scene I did with my friend Dana) Inuyasha walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry please ill do anything please don't cry" he tightened his grip trying to comfort her.

"I want to believe you and I feel foolish asking you to do something for me." Kagome had stopped crying at this point.

Inuyasha spun her around so he faced her and lifted up her head with his index finger. "Anything just say it."

"Would you be my date to some parties and stuff?" Kagome was scarlet by this point she believed him now, but she wanted to creatively tell him in her own way.

Inuyasha began to laugh 'it looks good on him' Kagome was smiling now

Her smile was irresistible; Inuyasha pulled her closer leaned down kissing her with all the emotion he could summon. He whispered into her ear "Of course".

Kagome was shocked 'Did he really kiss me?'

Kagome's mom called up "Dear did you say you had a Halloween party?"

Kagome stepped out of Inuyasha's arms blushing a red crimson "Yeah mom why?"

"Dear it's a Christmas party it isn't Halloween party."

OO "MOM ARE YOU SERIOUS"

"Yes dear and it starts in 5 hours"

"Kagome what is Christmas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha it is a holiday where we celebrate Jesus a baby who came to the earth and saved everyone (ok sorry but I had to I don't know what holidays they have there so I had to improvise) everyone dresses in green, red, white, silver, and gold. "

"Cool so do I have to change?" Inuyasha hated to change into something different although his cloths did need to be washed.

"Sorry but you do." She had heard a wine excape from his lips.Kagome hated when he sulked he looked like a sad puppy out in the rain. His sulking was starting to get to her and she had figured that if she kissed him maybe he would stop sulking. Kagome turned back around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, but she got the shock of her life at what Inuyasha did next. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but when his brain caught up he closed his eyes, put his arms around her waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. When the broke Kagome was out of air and so was he.

"Kagome breath don't we have to breath go shopping breath. Wow you really are a good kisser." Inuyasha's reply was a bright red

Kagome was embarrassed, but it was ok "Nah I have your cloths just change and then give me your stuff so mom can wash it."

Kagome started to pull out, but couldn't move. "Hey I have to get your stuff."

"Just let me hold you a minute longer I will let you go soon." Inuyasha let go about a minute later.

"You have to get changed come on so I can get ready we have 4 hours and I have homework to do." Kagome got his cloths and Inuyasha changed he had on a red and green cap that said Merry FRIGEN CHRISTMAS on it and a red silk shirt that clung to his muscles and showed off how hott he really was (A/N: drooling sorry he is hott) He had Black pants on and his sword at his side. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of him he was so HOTT.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha wanted to know why she was staring at him.

"Yeah I think so you look really nice." Kagome blushed she felt so stupid staring at him like that.

"Thanks you really think so?" Inuyasha was now blushing he didn't think Kagome thought he looked nice.

"One thing though." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, reached up, took off his hat, and started rubbing his ears. "Much better." Kagome smiled as a small "prrrrrr" was released from Inuyasha

"Stop please." Inuyasha love it, but it was embarrassing for him to be "Purring" like a kitten.

"No way you are so kawaii!" Kagome squealed.

"Fine this means war then." Inuyasha began to tickle Kagome and she dropped to the floor and laughed "N…O…st..Stop." Kagome managed to stammer out.

"Ok fine." Inuyasha helped her up, walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

**_About 3 hours later…_**

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Yeah." Kagome walked out in a short, red, velvet skirt, it was a little shorter than her school uniform, and the skirt was below her belly button with white fuzz on the bottom. Her shirt was cut in a "V" neck and cut short like a tube top but was three inches longer so that there was only 5 inches between her skirt and her shirt. The shirt was long sleeves with white fuzz on the collar, the ends of the sleeves cut off to a V shape and wrapped around her middle finger. She had a snowflake necklace on with a Santa Clause hat and green leotards. Her shoes where black high healed boots that hugged her calves very well. She looked stunning.

OO All Inuyasha could do was stare.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome walked over to him and put her hand to his head she was really concerned that he was sick.

Inuyasha caught her hand and guided it down his cheek. He pulled her closer, as he leaned in slowly he said "Yeah you look so beautiful." He finally closed the gap and kissed her. It was a Kodak moment kiss. It was perfection, but it had to end before they ran out of breath. So, they pulled away.

"Come on lets go grab your jacket." Inuyasha grabbed his hat, put it back on and walked down stairs to wait for her. She came down and they walked to the party together.

_**At the party…**_

"Ahhhhhh!" Eri shrieked when she saw Kagome. She ran out to greet her but stopped when she saw Inuyasha. "Who is he?"

"Eri Inuyasha. Inuyasha Eri." She introduced them. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't listening he had his hands over his head. She tapped on him and smiled telling him that it was ok and she was sorry her friend screamed so loud. "He has sensitive hearing." She explained, "Inuyasha this is Eri."

"Hey why the hell did you scream like that?" Inuyasha was kind of irritated that was loud and his ears hurt a little now.

"Inuyasha that's rude." She wasn't happy at all.

"Feh."

"Come on in guys." Eri had walked to the door and shouted back at them.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the door. Kagome stopped Inuyasha at the door. "Please be nice." Kagome pleaded she wanted to have a good time but she had to admit that it was kinda scary. As soon as she said that a resounding "OOOOOOOO" was heard. Kagome looked at everyone and so did Inuyasha. No one said anything all they did was point up above the two dumfounded time travelers heads. When Kagome and Inuyasha looked up. They both had different looks on their faces. Kagome was beet red she was so embarrassed and Inuyasha had the most confused look in the world on he didn't know what to do with the piece of mistletoe above his head.

The crowd of people started to chant "KISS, KISS" Inuyasha had no idea what this stupid thing was.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha wanted them to shut up so he might as well ask.

"When two people stand under the mistletoe it means that they have to kiss." Kagome looked away shyly yeah she had kissed him in her room and in privacy, but not in front of all her friends and Hojo. She didn't like him at all, but she knew he would get mad.

Inuyasha leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I like this custom can we put them all over your house?"

"No. but ill kiss you now and then we will see." Kagome winked at Inuyasha and he jumped at the chance to kiss her again. He knew that she wanted to impress her friends. With this information he put one hand on her cheek to cup her face and leaned in to giving her a kiss, but this kiss was different. Inuyasha wasn't scared he knew Kagome wanted it as much as him so he asked for entry to her mouth with his tongue and then explored it. He pushed her backwards so her back was on the door frame and he kissed her until they both couldn't breathe. Inuyasha reluctantly slid his tongue out of her mouth broke the kiss and then placed a simple loving kiss on her lips just to say he loved her.

Kagome didn't know what to say she was still locked in the trance of the kiss.

"WHOOOOOHOOOOO" the crowd howled all except Hojo. Hojo was furious that was his Kagome the girl he was supposed to end up with and that silver haired pretty boy just kissed her. No way that was going to fly in his book.

"Hey jerk what did you think your doing with MY Kagome?" Hojo was furious as he stepped out of the crowd.

"Hojo I love Inuyasha and he loves me I'm sorry. I wont ever go out with you it is better if you get over me soon so you can date someone who will love you as you deserve." Kagome left Hojo crying on the floor 'she really doesn't love me' Hojo couldn't believe it they were ment for each other well that is what he believed.

'She loves me and not him yay' Inuyasha was jumping for joy inside, even though he had only a vague smile on his face.

Kagome drank two cups of spiked punch and was not really drunk but didn't want to push it and Inuyasha was no way going to drink that stuff he thought it smelled bad. Kagome and Inuyasha danced a little after

Kagome showed him how to dance. He thought it was ridiculous but if it made her happy then fine. They left at 1:00am Kagome was so tired she started to loose her balance, Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome go to sleep ill carry you home." He wasn't tired actually he had a lot to think about she was amazing and dancing here was interesting. Something hit him 'She said she loved me and I loved her. I'm glad she knows I was hoping she did' Inuyasha carried her back home, took off her boots and slid her into bed. He realized he didn't have anywhere to sleep. There was the Sacred Tree he would sleep there he finally decided. His hatori was laying on Kagome's desk. He changed in the bathroom. When he came back, opened the window and jumped out.

Kagome noticed and felt really lonely she didn't want him to leave and go back to the feudal era. She got up, walked down stairs in the cold without a jacket, and she looked around for Inuyasha. He was no where to be found.

Inuyasha had seen her come out of the house. He wondered what she was doing up and what the heck she was looking for. She looked sad lonely like she lost something so precious and she began to shiver. That was it all he could take her looking so lonely so in turn he jumped down from his place in the Sacred Tree, dropped his red hatori shirt on her and he jumped back up in the tree. "Go back to sleep now."

Kagome wrapped his shirt around her it was still warm from his body heat and it smelled like him. Even with her dulled human nose she could smell his intoxicating scent. (A/n: you know those guys that just smell good ;) ) "Inuyasha why are you up there? Come in the house you'll catch a cold."

"Kagome a minute ago you looked so lonely why? You have nothing to be sad about." Inuyasha couldn't get past that moment in time. It really did bother him.

"I'm sorry I thought you had left me and gone back to the feudal era. I didn't want you to leave. Please come down or at least bring me up." Kagome pleaded.

"You didn't want me to leave. I wouldn't leave there was no where in your room to sleep so I came out here." He jumped down to her 'There was no way I would go back to the feudal era without her she should know that' He hugged her, picked her up off of her feet bridal style, and jumped up to her room. "I won't leave, but you need your sleep for whatever you have to do tomorrow. Night." He kissed her on her forehead and went to leave again. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"No stay here. You can sleep in my bed with me." Kagome's face was red she wanted him to sleep with her (A/N: not like that u sickos). She wanted to have him hold her.

OO "Are you serious. What if your mom comes in? What will she think wont she freak out?" Inuyasha wanted to sleep with her and hold her close, he thought only he felt that way not her too.

"My mom won't mind as long as we have all our cloths on." Kagome blushed even more if that was possible thinking about what her mom would do if they didn't have cloths on when she walked in. Plus what would have led to that. O my goodness she needed to stop thinking.

Inuyasha started to laugh wondering why she her face was so embarrassed she looked so cute like that. "Ok what are you thinking about? Your face is so red."

"Nothing never mind lets just get into bed please?" Kagome just wanted to go to sleep and not think she just wanted to enjoy her time with him.

"Ok princess if that's what you want. I will defiantly oblige." Inuyasha climbed into her bed next to the wall, pulled the covers back and waited for her to climb in. "Come on I don't bite. Well not too hard anyway."

Kagome was so embarrassed that he was in her bed, but she climbed in anyway. She was tense at first but once he put his arms around her she felt safe and relaxed. (A/N: not that she didn't feel safe she was just kinda nervous about how he would react)

"Kagome it's hot in here even with out my hatori shirt on." Inuyasha was hot in his shirt I mean Kagome liked it hot in her room(A/N: don't forget they are under a blanket laying together it does make it a little hotter.)

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe if you took the blanket off or something else. You could always let go not that I want you to, but you could if you wanted to." Kagome was half asleep, but she didn't want him to let go.

Inuyasha let go, sat up and took off his last remaining shirt leaving only his bare skin. His chest was smooth even though his countless wounds there wasn't a scar on his chest.

Kagome was staring at him she couldn't help it, when he let go she went to stop him. She had seen him take it off too. His body glistened with the little bit of sweat that was on his skin.

Inuyasha stared at her because she had been staring at him. He smelled her arousal in the air and chuckled. He liked being able to turn her on. "So, you like what you see?" Inuyasha was going to enjoy torturing her.

Kagome only nodded there was nothing she could say.

"Come here." He pulled her closer and took his hatori off of her if he was hot she must be too. There was no one awake, but them and Kagome was totally amazed at his body they could have a little fun. "You are awake and I am awake why don't we have some fun." He winked.

_**To be continued …**_

_**Ok this is the second chapter I did try and make it good I think this story is going slow but whatever I will try and speed it up it may take some time though. Well review I still have cookies.**_


	2. Christmas party ends in bed

**_Ok thanks to CrAzEdBoAr, Angel of the Night178, Avelyn Lauren, and Kaitlin for the reviews. I defiantly want to thank my first two reviews sorry I didn't thank you sooner you guys are awesome. Well keep up the reviewing here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it I know I enjoy writing.

* * *

_**

"_Come here." He pulled her closer and took his hatori off of her if he was hot she must be too. There was no one awake, but them. Kagome was totally amazed at his body; they **could** have a little fun, but not too much. "You are awake and I am awake why don't we have some fun." He winked._

"Uhhh… Ummm…." She didn't know what to say. This was a shock he never was like this. The position she was put in was not one she planed for. She was still in her costume and he had no shirt on. (A/N: lol he is so KAWWAI!) What was she going to do? She still had some doubts about his devotion to her all kissing was one thing, but sex was another. Wait she wanted to stay a virgin till she was married. Was he even thinking that? She didn't know and wasn't sure.

Inuyasha smelled the difference in her sent he knew she was scared. What did she have to fear not him? He wouldn't hurt her. He was only joking around. "Kagome don't be scared I won't do anything you don't want me to do plus we aren't even mated yet I can't do anything without getting killed by a demon." He had a blush appearing rapidly on his cheeks 'What did I just say? We aren't mated what was I thinking? Wait does she want to mate me? Why am I thinking about this I must look like an idiot?' Inuyasha was thinking so many things at once. His face turned to sadly embarrassed.

"I trust you. I am just scared of what you want to do? I don't want to go too far." She was treading on his feelings. Well she thought she was.

"No I wouldn't not yet. Come here." Inuyasha slid back down and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead knowing that would comfort her. "It was a joke anyway. I love you my princess now go to sleep it is late." Inuyasha was pleased that her sent had changed back to normal.

"Inuyasha when is the night of no moon?" Kagome wanted to know so if it was far off they could come back. She has to watch out for him. He tends to watch out for only her, but she enjoyed the attention from him. The kind puppy attitude suited him well.

"Its tomorrow why?" Inuyasha didn't understand why she would care. He wasn't going anywhere soon. He was planning on staying in her time for another couple of days anyway.

"I just wanted to know if you would come to my school with me. So you won't be so bored at home all day by your self." Plus she didn't want to leave his side for a second; this new Inuyasha was someone she liked.

"I won't be bored I was thinking of going through your room anyway. Maybe find a journal or some embarrassing small paintings (A/N: he means pictures but he doesn't know how they work.)

"You are defiantly coming to school then plus you can see the shrieking girl and more of them if you go." She was trying to sound excitedly sarcastic and it worked.

"If I have to." Inuyasha grumbled and turned over. He was teasing her for making him go to "school" with the shrieking girls they yell so loud.

"Hey I'm sorry they shriek, but they are my friends too." Kagome turned over so her stomach was to his back and she tried to hug him. His skin was so silky smooth. She rubbed her hand over his chest. "Come on I love you" trying to coax him into turning over and hugging her again.

He flipped over so quick she didn't know what happened. He was now face to face with her. "Good night princess we have to go to school tomorrow." Then they both fell fast asleep.

**_

* * *

Ok I know it isn't great but it is ok for now I have a loooonnnnnggggg weekend coming up. I am in my school musical Footloose and I have a lot of stuff to do so if I don't update send a reminder and I will get to it as soon as I can. I am sorry this is short but I am really tired and I have to pack I am going to my grandma's house. If you want leave me some ideas I know where this story is going but I am trying to think how to get there._**

With love,

_** Chibi shojo**_


	3. BEEP BEEP SMASH THUD!

_Ok I am so so so so sorry I have gotten so busy and so tired lately. It is New Years day and I worked till 1:30 this morning it was 9 hours of work. I am tired. I was planning to get this up by Christmas but it didn't work too well I got so busy and my mom wants me to concentrate on my studies and if they don't improve you guys wont have a story anymore. Sorry so for your sake this is going to take a while. So sorry please don't pelt me with rocks. Here is your chapter_

_I don't own Inuyasha just the plot. You guys can be so cruel_

_He flipped over so quick she didn't know what happened. He was now face to face with her. "Good night princess we have to go to school tomorrow." Then they both fell fast asleep._

BEEP BEEP BEEP GROWL BEEP SMASH GRUMBLE That is what Kagome woke up to she was so tired and whom ever was in her bed 'Wait there is someone in my bed. Who ever it is has no shirt on; they are really warm and strong.' Kagome was so confused she looked up and saw human Inuyasha resting (he wasn't sleeping the alarm woke him up but he didn't want to get up) he was so handsome. He looked quite content. 'Why is he in my bed' last nights escapade came back like a flood hitting a dam. Kagome was blushing at his closeness to her. "Inuyasha?" 'If my alarm went off then I HAVE SCHOOL'

"Kagome just a few more minutes I am so tired." 'Plus having her in my arms is too nice to let her go right now' Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and rolled on his back taking her with him.

"Hey come on let go" 'He is going to give me a heart attack doing stuff like that' Inuyasha was not going to let go; she felt so right laying on top of him.

"Nope go back to sleep." He held her closer so she knew he was serious. 'There is no way I'm letting her go'

Kagome tried to sit up and was shocked that he actually let her there was one thing wrong though she couldn't get off of him. "Inuyasha come on let me up." Inuyasha was holding her calf down to the bed.

"Not happening I may have let you sit up, but you're not going anywhere." Inuyasha opened his eyes, let go of her right let, and sat up. His face was inches from her face. The closeness was torcher Kagome was still not used to him being so close to her. Inuyasha leaned up to her lips and kissed her. This is what he wanted to happen every morning for the rest of his life, well maybe without him being human. The kiss was sweet but short lived; Inuyasha pulled away and saw a shocked Kagome. Kagome was used to being ignored and protected by Inuyasha not loved and kissed it was all a new, lovely, scary, and terrifying experience for her.

"Come on we have to get to skewl and hear those shrieking girls." Inuyasha let Kagome get off and they got dressed, brushed their teeth, and ate breakfast. At Kagome's school it was a dress down day. Kagome wore black spaghetti strap shirt, a red short zip up jacket, with a black jean skirt that was frayed at the bottom and red knee high socks with black leather converse that had black tips. Kagome loved red ever since she met Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing black slightly baggy jeans, a silk red shirt that showed off his chiseled chest, he had a black jean jacket, and black vans. (Ok I don't own any of these things but vans are awesome and so are converse.) Inuyasha and Kagome didn't exactly match on purpose Kagome new what Inuyasha was wearing and didn't want anyone getting any ideas about trying to take him from her.

"Bye mom we will be back later." Kagome yelled as she dragged Inuyasha out the door. "Bye sweetie I will be home late and so will Gramps and Sota"

"Ok Mom, love you" 'I have Inuyasha and the house to my self' Kagome liked this idea she ran off to school with Inuyasha right beside her.

"So what do we do at this place" Inuyasha was curious and slightly nervous; he had fought demons, but at least he knew what he was doing. Now he was going into a place he didn't know and where he had no powers. 'What am I going to do if she gets in trouble I cant protect her?'

"KAGOME" Ayame yelled.

"GRRR" Inuyasha didn't want anyone around Kagome he wanted this day to go by as fast and as possible so he could be alone with Kagome.

"Its ok Inuyasha nothing will go wrong." She grabbed his hand to calm him down.

Yeah right was he going to calm down.

"Hey Ayame. How have you been?" Kagome wanted to get to school and go home.

"Nothing much but who is your friend?" Ayame was an annoyingly curious girl she also tended to get on Inuyasha's bad side once in a while.

"This is my boyfriend Inuyasha. He is just coming to visit our school for a day to see what it is like in a public school this side of town." Kagome had taken acting classes and improvisation (ok for you who don't know what this is it means that you don't have a script and have to make things up on the spot) this was easy. She did hate lying to her friend but it couldn't be helped.

"Hey Kagome where do I get some water I am thirsty?" Inuyasha couldn't stand this girl much longer and 'what is a boyfriend anyway?' there is so much he wanted to know.

Ok guys I am so sorry this took so long to get up I honestly have been busy I have Full Cast meetings a lot and between finals, the holidays, karate, boy stuff, and trying to catch up on some reading I just didn't have time I will try and be more diligent on this I am so sorry. Plus my mouse is being a butt. I broke it.


	4. Too Much To Do

Look I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't so u can get the gun out of my face

**Look I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't so u can get the gun out of my face.man takes gun out of face but one day I will. I hope u enjoy my story it kinda just came to me and I thought it would be cool to write about. Ok also 'thoughts' I learned it from reading other peoples fan fictions. If I put (sp?) I know u all know what it means please tell me if I make any spelling errors because I know I will and I can't spell if my cookies depended on it.**

"Oh, my god I have so much to do this weekend." Kagome said as she ran around in circles making sure that her friends had everything they need. She had a Christmas dance, tests to make up, and she had to some how avoid Hojo. What she really wanted was for Inuyasha to go with her Hojo was such a pain, she appreciated his caring jestures but they were just to much for a simple girl like her who really didn't have time to deal with him. What with everything going on in the feudal era.

Inuyasha just stared at her wondering what she was so stressed about and why she looked so tense it drove him nuts to the point he had to say something. "Kagome sit down you stupid wench you are running around like the world is coming to an end. What's got you so.. so.. so…CRAZY?" He said as he continued to watch Kagome run around. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she ran past Sango who what polishing her boomerang watching the lecherous monk out of the corner of her eye.

"Sit" was all Kagome said calmly and Inuyasha went crashing down to the floor. "I am NOT CRAZY…"

"AHH!" was all Kagome heard as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door towards the well that brought her home.

Inuyasha slowly rubbed his face "What the heck is her problem?" he thought out loud.

"If you would be nicer to her and maybe showed a little compassion toward Lady Kagom-"

"What and rub her ass like you. You're a lecherous monk. She'll be back and won't even remember a thing." Inuyasha said sitting up and folding his arms into his hitori (sp?). 'She'd better anyway or I'll be lucky to just get sat.' Inuyasha got up and walked out the door after Kagome yelling. "I'll be back soon I'm going for a walk"

Kagome was about to jump into the well when someone caught her arm. She turned around to see who it was. She saw those golden orbs that kept her so mesmorized.Attempting to pull away from Inuyasha's gaze was futile she knew it wouldn't work.

"your still mad.." Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head he closed his eyes readiing himself to smash into the ground, but it never came. When he thought it was safe so he opened his eyes. He found himself entranced in Kagome's beautiful brown eyes they held secrets and puzzles he wanted to unlock, but never had the courage to. She scared him beyond his wildest dreams he didn't want to disappoint her, make her cry, or not have the pleasure of seeing her beautiful face first thing in the morning when she was half asleep. He loved it when she rode on his back her closeness, her scent it drove him wild. She was the reason he still was alive, he even loved to save her. Although he would much rather she stay out of danger he did enjoy saving her. He always wanted to protect her, keep her as his own; she didn't know it yet, but she was the whole reason he was so strong so he could protect her.

"Inu...yasha" was all she could mutter "I could never stay mad at you."

"Really?" surprised Inuyasha pulled her into a hug 'I have to tell her now I can't stand it I tend to hurt her every other week. This it is. Now is the only time I can tell her and have privacy.' "Kagome I need to tell you something"

'Oh, No he is going to say that he doesn't love me and loves Kikyo and not me I cant take it' she began to cry small at first, but the more she thought about it the more she couldn't take the fact that she might loose him so she held on to his hitori tightly and sobbed.

"Hey wha…Kagome…" 'Maybe she doesn't love me?' He held her close, he buried his nose in her hair she smelled so good of lilac and lavender. That was it he couldn't stand the tears they where tearing him apart.

"Kagome I…. I… I love you more than anything please don't cry I can't take it any more." He let the words pour from his lips.

Her tears stopped falling and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha you what? NO YOU LOVE KIKYO!" she pushed him away and jumped into the well sobbing again. Believing it was a trick to keep her around.

All Inuyasha could do is stand there dumfounded 'I WHAT! Does she think that?'

**A/N: I hope you liked it what will happen to them will Inuyasha go to her? Why am I writing this story? Well you have to keep reading to find out why I am writing this mostly to write the sequel but this is going to be good anyway I hope if you have any comments questions or concerns. You can review I am baking so maybe ill give you a cookie if you review. Well this is my first fan fiction and I will try and keep up the reviews I am always on line so this shouldn't be hard but the more you review the more I remember to update. Flames and corrections are welcome please.**


End file.
